Sake and Strawberries
by Ryuu no Tsubasa
Summary: Challenge fic! Touya and Yukito get a little tipsy, and Yue gets more than he bargained for. T x YY oneshot, shounen ai.


Warnings in effect: Shounen-ai. Spoilers if you don't already know Yukito's little secret. 

Yay, I finally_ completed _a CCS fic! Amazing…I've started no fewer than 15 of the damn things ^_^ At any rate, this is a response to a fanfic challenge on one of my mailing lists. 2,000 word limit contest entitled "Sake and Strawberries": keywords "sake" and "strawberries", "drunken love scene" required. So, with that in mind, let me know what you think! 

**Sake and Strawberries**  


* * *

"I'm thirs'y!" Yukito announced. 

"But we jus' had drinks!" Touya groaned. Yes they had, and plenty of them…how many double-slides was that? Three? Four? Too many. The next time they went drinking with Nakuru, he'd have to remember that her definition of a "couple" of drinks was anywhere from two to twenty. And that Yuki could consume more than three times the weight of any normal human in food and drink, so it might be best to watch his alcohol intake… 

"To-ya?" Shimmering hazel eyes interrupted his thoughts. 

"What?" 

"I'm still thirs'y…" 

"Fine!" the dark-haired boy snapped, and fished out a hundred yen coin from his pocket. "Go find a vending machine." 

" 'K." Yukito grinned. It didn't take long to locate one—this was Japan, after all—but Yukito was sorely disappointed to see it was out of his usual orange soda. 

"All they have is stra'berry…" he complained, but purchased one anyway. He chugged it in earnest, then paused, holding the empty can. He swayed back and forth as he stared at the label. 

"You okay?" Touya asked blearily. 

Yuki blinked, then came back to himself. He tossed the can over his shoulder and punked it in the trash can effortlessly. Touya remembered himself enough to feel vaguely jealous. _Stupid Guardian-powers._

"Yeah, 'm okay. My other half was jus' talkin' to me." 

"Really?" Touya was intrigued. "What'd he say?" 

"That—" he paused and his brow furrowed. "—I 'm 'under the influence' and you're a 'bad influence'." He giggled girlishly and smiled. It was a little lop-sided, but Touya still thought it was absolutely charming. 

"Hehe, I'm 'under the influence of To-ya!'" Yukito laughed, clasping the other boy's hand. 

"You sure you're okay?" Touya asked dubiously. 

"Yeah." Yuki grinned and spun in a circle. "Shee? I'm just f-i-n-e!" he laughed. Having decided circles were fun, he tried a few more. He wobbled like a crazy gray and white top, arms bobbing unsteadily at his sides. 

"Yes, you are." Touya caught his love's hand and stopped the boy mid-whirl. "Very fine." Tawny, glazed eyes stared up at him lovingly, impressed by the compliment. This close, Touya could smell the cloyingly sweet strawberry soda on his breath. 

Just as he was about to lean in and find out if Yukito also _tasted_ like strawberries, thunder cracked ominously overhead. With timing that rivaled Nakuru herself, a fine sheet of rain sliced down between them, putting a damper on their ardor. No doubt about it, the monsoon season was here. 

"It's rainin'." Touya observed stupidly. 

"Rain, rain!" Yuki agreed in a sing-songy voice. He began his silly twirling dance again. "Rain, rain, go away! Come again some other day! If you don't, the—the—To-ya? What comes next?" 

"I dunno." the dark-haired boy replied truthfully, wiping raindrops out of his eyes. "Hopefully an' umbrella." 

"I don't have one." Yukito said. He peered through his glasses at Touya. "Neither do you." he noticed astutely. 

Touya just listened to the muted sound of rain on the pavement, and relished the feel of it hitting his face. Normally he didn't like being wet, but the rain did much to cool the heat burning underneath his skin. It was hot enough being drunk without also having to deal with Yukito. Gods, did the boy have any idea what he _did_ to him? Just seeing him smile was enough to set him on fire... 

He was only minorly aware of the 'thump' when he heard it. He looked over to see Yuki had spun himself dizzy and fallen over. 

"Help me, To-ya, I don' think I can get up." 

"Okay…" Chocolate brown eyes flashed playfully, and had Yukito been less impaired he might have recognized the devious light behind them. 

"Thanks." Yukito smiled as his friend's strong hand found his. "I—eep!" Touya pulled him up forcefully and spun him in a tight circle, pulling Yukito neatly into the crook of his arm. 

"Got ya!" Touya announced proudly. "You wanna tango?" he winked, and leaned Yuki further toward the ground. The suggestion was about as subtle as a punch in the mouth, but luckily neither party was coherent enough to laugh about it. 

"Oh. yes…" Yukito breathed, and wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck. Touya dipped him with a flourish, intent on giving his "dance partner" a kiss. Unfortunately, too many martinis were working against him, and Touya ended up dropping them both onto the hard pavement. 

"Ow!" Yukito yelped. 

They separated with a groan, trying to figure out how exactly it was that legs worked again. Eventually they decided the effort was futile, and decided to lie on the ground just a little longer. 

"Hey Yuki, you think we should—" Touya turned to look at his friend and stopped cold as a familiar flash of light greeted him. He rolled to his knees to watch the transformation, which felt all the more amazing somehow. Yuki rose from the pavement slowly and long wings rose from his back, folding around him in a protective embrace. Touya stumbled to his feet just as the runes appeared on the ground, and had the presence of mind to cover his eyes as the magical light intensified. 

The transformation was over in seconds. The circle of light faded and silvery wings whipped back to reveal Yue in all his glory. The rain seemed to wrap around him like a silvery blanket. Touya could only stare, trying to remember exactly the last time he'd seen something that wonderful. 

Unfortunately, Yue did not look pleased. 

"This has gone on long enough!" the Moon Guardian announced primly. "You two are embarrassing." He folded his arms huffily. 

Touya couldn't think of a single coherent thing to say, so he said the first thing that seemed appropriate. 

"You're beaut'ful." he grinned. 

Yue's wings flared in alarm and his eyes widened slightly. Then the compliment fully registered and he turned his head to one side, _almost_ succeeding at hiding his smile. Touya grinned some more. Yue was _so_ fun to tweak. 

"Just like an' angel." Touya continued. "You and Yuki both." 

Yue huffed, turning back to face the dark-haired boy. "You're drunk." the Guardian accused. 

"So 're you." Touya noted amicably. Yue really was beautiful in this sort of weather, all soft colors and pastels that blended in with the muted streetlights. 

"_I_," Yue announced, "do not get drunk. Yukito does." 

"Oh." Touya couldn't think of much else to say to that. "That must suck." 

"And in case you didn't notice," the Guardian continued, "you two are hopelessly lost, it's pouring rain, and the trains have stopped running." 

"And?" Touya grinned. 

"And?!" Now Yue sounded genuinely annoyed. The sound cut through Touya's mental haze like a razor, shaving some of the edge off his buzz. "Doesn't that bother you at all!?" 

"I…" 

"You came all the way out to Roppongi, didn't think about how you were going to get home, didn't bother to call a taxi, just started walking…do you know what could have happened to you!?" Yue yelled. 

"Now you sound like my mom." Touya remarked, feeling a bit of the humor coming back. He had the greatest image of his mother floating in front of him, letting the rain wash down HER wings. "Sour puss." 

That really did it. Yue hissed and puffed up like an angry cat. 

"Yue…" Touya reached out unsteadily, but the Moon Guardian spun out of reach. His long robes slapped noisily against his skin, and Touya suddenly realized Yue was getting drenched too. Strange, he had never imagined something as mundane as rain could affect Yue. 

"I worry about you sometimes." the Guardian admitted. His wings folded in on themselves, forming a strange sort of cocoon around his slim body. The rain pelted his feathers, diluting their brilliance. 

"Thank you." Touya whispered, and Yue was startled to find him so close, pressing his arms through the wall of wet feathers. 

"Touya…?" 

"You don' have to tho'." Touya mumbled, brushing a rough hand against Yue's cheek. "I'm jus' fine." He brought his other arm closer and draped it loosely over the Guardian's shoulders. 

"Touya!" Yue warned. He took a step back instinctively. Touya followed, hanging on like a barnacle. "I'm not Yukito." 

"I know." the dark-haired boy murmured, and brushed his cheek against Yue's pale bangs. The rain had made them deliciously slick and he tightened his grip on the Guardian's shoulders. Rain cascaded down his arm and used his jacket's contours to sneak underneath Yue's thick hair. The Moon Guardian shivered as a cold tendril of water shot down his back. 

"Touya!" he gasped as the boy moved closer. "Y-you're drunk." Touya rubbed his thumb against Yue's cheek, fascinated by the blush that was forming there. Each circular caress left a rosy stain behind it. He tilted his head and leaned closer… 

"N-no!" Yue panicked, and scrabbled to free himself. Touya caught his struggling hands almost effortlessly, crushing their slender wrists in a single powerful hand. The Guardian hissed and tried to pull away, tried to get his hands between their bodies… 

"Y-you don't know what you're doing!" Yue panted. 

Brown eyes caught the Guardian's gaze and held it. 

"Yes, I do." Touya responded without a hint of slur, and closed his mouth over Yue's. 

The Guardian struggled for an extra second before his senses finally caught up with his brain, and his wings snapped open so fast he nearly gave them both whiplash. Touya pressed his advantage and nibbled, coaxing Yue's reluctant mouth to open. The whole world smelled of sake, and strawberries, and the rain poured around them and over them and everything equally. 

When he let go of Yue's wrists to wrap his arms around the Guardian's waist, Yue's arms stayed still. 

After a long minute they separated, gasping for air. The rain ran down Yue's silver face and glistened like tears. Touya gave into the urge to kiss them away. 

"Touya…" Yue squirmed under the sudden attention. "I…" 

"Shhh…" the boy whispered, running a hand through Yue's hair. Everything was wet now, as slippery as moonlight. "You don' have to run all the time." Touya murmured. "You don't have t' hide from me." 

"I…" The Guardian's wings bowed strangely. For a moment it looked like he was going to pull away, but then he held his ground. Slowly, delicate arms rose up and folded around Touya's shoulders. 

Slowly, unbelievably slowly, Yue relaxed into Touya's embrace. 

They stood like that for several long moments, simply enjoying the other's company, until Touya's breathing had grown slow and he was fighting to keep his eyes open. Yue pulled back reluctantly, chewing on his lower lip. 

"Come on." Yue sighed. "Let's get you home." 

Before Touya could think to protest, the white wings were around him and suddenly he was in the air. Yue's arms were tight around his back, and it was all he could do not to scream his good fortune to the world. The rain whistled around them and through them, but it hardly mattered. Slick skin against slick skin, warm chest against warm chest, and the feeling of flying… 

"Here we are." Yue said all too soon, as he deposited Touya at the Kinomoto's door. Touya merely nodded. He was tired now, unbelievably so, and all he wanted was to crawl into bed. 

"Is Yuki goin' be okay?" he asked, trying to remember how it was that shoelaces untied. 

"He's had worse." Yue responded, floating over the entryway. "He will survive." He gave Touya an elbow for support, and helped the boy find his way up the stairs. Touya barely made it to his bed before collapsing in a boneless heap. 

"Ugh." the boy groaned. 

"You're going to feel it in the morning." Yue admonished, but there was no heat behind his words. 

"Yeah." Touya admitted. "But at leas' we had fun." The water began to seep into his bedspread, leaving a wet Touya-print on the top sheet. 

"Honestly," the Guardian muttered. He floated to the closet and pulled out a towel, which Touya gladly accepted. "What _would_ you have done without me?" 

"Pro'lly gone to a hotel." Touya responded truthfully, and began peeling his wet clothes off his body. Yue flushed visibly and turned away until the boy was done. 

"I wouldn' mind goin' to a hotel wi' you." Touya murmured sleepily and burrowed into his comforter. "I wouldn' mind at all." Yue snorted, but turned a darker shade of red anyways. 

"If that is all…?" the Moon Guardian said haughtily. No response. 

There was no room to transform inside the tiny room, so Yue moved to leave. As he did, he heard the slightest of whispers. 

"G'night, Yue." 

Then his eyes fell closed, and Touya was finally asleep. 

Yue watched from the doorway, and his eyes glimmered quietly. 

"Good night, To-ya." he whispered, and pulled the door shut. 

* * *


End file.
